Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Jai Singh Rathod escapes from SFG custody and becomes involved in a hostage situation. Nikita Rai and Tejpal Singh question Jiah about her connections, while Naina Singhania tries to stop Mehek Ahuja from going public with her damaging news story. Episode guide The terrorists have plotted to kill the next PM of India. They've kidnapped my wife and daughter, and the people with whom I work are probably involved in the conspiracy. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And today is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, we saw journalist Mehek Ahuja has got evidence of an incident in Aditya Singhania's past, with which she threatens his future. Aditya tries to get the name of the person who gave Mehek her information, and she tells him it is someone very close to him. She then lies in bed with Vikrant Maurya, the son-in-law of the family. * At the same time, Nikita and Tej learn that the traitor in ATU is none other than Jiah. She tells them she knows nothing about the assassination. * Aditya Singhania arrives at the breakfast meeting, where the terrorists have plotted to attack him using Jai Singh Rathod. Jai's family has been kidnapped, and in exchange for their safety he is forced to obey the terrorists. * At the right time, Jai alerts security and saves Aditya's life. Jai is arrested, and Yakub orders the death of his family. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. Events occur in real time. 08:02:33 and Kiran are taken back inside]] Trisha and Kiran Rathod await their execution, weeping. Yakub Syed then radios Qureshi, telling him that they need the women alive for a little longer. Qureshi tells them they are lucky, and takes them back inside. At the Steel Corporation of India, agents are ushering Aditya Singhania past screaming crowds into his vehicle. Once they are inside, the cars drive away. Back at the compound, Qureshi throws Trisha and Kiran back into the barn, and they embrace. Divya and Naina Singhania are driven away, and Divya expresses her worry at the close call. Naina tells her that they must show strength in the face of their enemies. Naina says that the threat is over, as the SFG have taken the assassin into custody. struggles with his guards]] Jai Singh Rathod is screaming at his guards, asking to speak to Pradhan. He comes face to face with Farukhi, and tells him that he is not a terrorist. Farukhi explains he has committed terrorism by attacking an SFG agent and firing his gun, and Jai tells him it was just to stop the real assassin firing. Farukhi says he has orders to transfer Jai to RAW, and Jai tells him he is making a big mistake. At the ATU, Nikita questions Jiah on the assasination attempt, and Jiah says she had no choice to do what she did. She says she is struggling to get her deceased father's pension, is raising her son alone, and her mother's lung cancer has relapsed requiring expensive treatment. Tej explains she should have resigned if she was unhappy with her salary, but Nikita says she understands, but needs Jiah's help. Jiah agrees to remove the terrorists' tap on the ATU surveillance. ]] Meanwhile Yakub angrily throws his cup across the room, and gets a call from Gajavathanan. He tells him not to return to the compound and to stay hidden until further instructions. The surveillance monitors then cut out, and Yakub calls Jiah. Tej hooks her phone up to his computer, and Jiah explains that she had to remove the tap due to suspicion. Yakub tells her to find out where Jai is, and hangs up. Tej is unable to trace the call, and Jiah does not know who she was speaking to. Nikita leaves the server room while Tej transfers Jiah to an interrogation room. Mihir is snacking when Nikita approaches and tells him to take over Jiah's work. He asks for a pay bonus. is carjacked by Jai]] Jai is being led out of the factory through some pipes. He notices a pressure gauge, and feigns a coughing fit. He then pulls a lever, spraying his escort with gas. He knocks out his guards, grabs a gun and starts shooting at them. They chase after him, and he escapes onto a road. He jumps into a parked car, and forces the driver to drive off, and one of the pursuing agents reports its number plate over the phone. In the Singhania motorcade, Vikrant Maurya is speaking on the phone, arranging to meet someone. Divya's phone rings, and Ayesha is on the other end asking to meet with her. Divya arranges to meet in half an hour. Jiah struggles in her restraints, saying she will not speak until her lawyer arrives. Nikita says that she has not done enough for them to be lenient, and she needs names of her co-conspirators. takes Sapna into a building]] Sapna, the woman Jai has carjacked, drives into a construction site. Jai takes her out of the car and forces her up some stairs and through a door. He orders her to sit, before finding a phone and plugging it in. Aditya returns to his hotel and embraces his cousin Prithvi. Aditya asks why he was not at the factory, and Prithvi says he will tell him later. They enter the room and Aditya's staff applaud him, and he urges them to forget the incident and move on with the day. At the construction site Jai gets the phone working and calls the ATU. He gets through the Nikita and apologises for shooting her. He explains that he has escaped and she tells him about Jiah. He asks to speak to her, and attempts to reason with her. However, she tells him he is in too much trouble to help her and refuses. Jai then speaks to Nikita, and tells her to bring Jiah's son Rahul in to the ATU and use him to make her talk. He also asks her to send an agent to Panchgani to keep an eye on his son Veer, as well as sending him an ATU vehicle and equipment. speaks with Prithvi]] Prithvi tells Aditya that he was not with him at the factory as he was offended by what Naina had said to him. Prithvi plans to cancel Aditya's meetings, but Aditya says he will go on as normal. Aditya asks for Prithvi to stay with him, as he is trusted despite what Naina says. Prithvi offers to speak to Mehek Ahuja before she goes on air with her revelation. Aditya asks Prithvi to also find out about the arrested assassin. Jai is falling asleep, and Sapna attempts to sneak away. Jai wakes up and tells her to stop, but she pleads with him as she has an audition she needs to get to. He refuses, and she thinks he is just trying to scare her. Jai then points the gun at her head, and she looks shocked. 08:25:47...08:25:48...08:25:49...08:25:50... 08:32:51 While pointing the gun at Sapna, Jai explains that his wife and daughter have been kidnapped and he has killed two or three people already. He invites her to walk away if she still thinks he is bluffing. She steps towards him, and he turns on the TV. The report explains that one of Aditya's party members was injured in the attack, and that Mehek Ahuja is on next with a special announcement. Sapna asks if Jai really tried to kill Aditya, and he denies it. embraces Kiran after stealing Qureshi's phone]] In the barn at the compound, Qureshi enters and grabs Kiran as she is sleeping. Trisha tries to stop him, but she is thrown away and Qureshi takes her into a back room and climbs on top of her. Trisha gets a piece of wood and breaks the door, pulling Qureshi away. Trisha offers herself in Kiran's place, saying she will not struggle. Rohit then enters, saying Yakub needs to speak to Qureshi, and they both leave. Trisha and Kiran embrace, and Trisha reveals a phone that she has taken from Qureshi. Naina is speaking to Pradhan, and going through Jai Singh Rathod's file. She asks him to keep her informed of Jai's motives and who else is behind the attack. Jai dials the NDA and identifies himself, asking to speak to his son. However, Veer is out for training so Jai is unable to talk to him. Tej then calls Jai and tells him the vehicle is on its way and an agent is going to find Veer. Jai apologises for hiding things from Tej. prepares to go on air]] At the news station, Mehek Ahuja is preparing to go on air and receives a call from Naina. Naina tells her to drop the story, in exchange for an exclusive on the breaking news story of Jai's involvement in the assassination attempt. Rohit enters the barn and tells the women he will try to keep Qureshi away. Trisha gets out the phone she stole and calls ATU. She tells Nikita they have been kidnapped, and gives some rough details of their location. Kiran then warns her, and Trisha hangs up. A guard enters the barn and removes a box. Sapna asks Jai his daughter's name, and points out that what is happening to Kiran is the same as what he is subjecting her to. She then tells him that they differ, as her father left her when she was six months old. Two police officers, Shankar Shendy and his partner, then arrive and spot Sapna's car, radioing it in. speaks to Rahul]] Rahul is led into the ATU by Mukesh, and is greeted by Nikita. He is taken away, and Jiah then looks up to see him out of her cell. She jumps up and screams at Tej. He explains that if she reveals details then they will spare her son from the details of her treason. She starts to cry, and tells Tej her employer's name is Yakub Syed, and goes through how she was recruited. Tej passes it onto Nikita, who starts a background check. Tej leaves and Jiah looks at a glass on the table. The police return to the construction site in force, and Jai tells Sapna to use the gun to shoot off his handcuffs, appealing to her to not let Kiran become disillusioned with her father like Sapna did. The police chief asks Dutta to confirm the license plate of the suspect car, and matches it against the car parked outside. Sapna replies that she could have been lying, as she is an excellent actress, and points the gun at Jai's head. The police hear a gunshot from the room they are in. 08:49:20...08:49:21...08:49:22...08:49:23... 08:54:24 The police point their guns at Jai's room, and tell him to come out. Jai comes out with Sapna at gunpoint, and she screams at the police, telling them Jai is her handicapped father who doesn't eat food without her. He puts her into the car and she begs the police not to come closer. As they are driving away, Jai compliments her on her acting skills. He asks why she did not fire at him, and she replies that she could sense he was telling her the truth. He gets out of the car around the corner, wishes her all the best for her audition, and finds his ATU vehicle. and Nikita attempt to save Jiah]] At the ATU, Mihir sees Rahul sitting at a desk. Nikita then asks about his progress with Jiah's bank accounts, and he asks why Jiah's son is in the building and where Jiah is. She avoids his question and walks away. Tej then calls Ronak Tiwari, an agent who is on his way to pick up Veer Rathod, and checks on his progress. Nikita approaches and suggests they talk to Jiah one last time before calling Kanwaljeet Sood. She sends Rahul to the canteen and goes to the interrogation room, but finds Jiah has slashed her wrists with a broken glass. Tej calls for medics while they try to save her, Nikita asking why she has done this. Before she slips unconscious, Jiah replies that she would have been punished for what she did, and her son would have been targeted. Yakub Syed receives a call from a man who asks why Aditya Singhania is still alive. Yakub promises to make it right, and the man replies that if he does not then he will have no chances left. The man explains that Aditya must die before the end of the day. He hangs up, before Vikrant enters the room he is in. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar (credit only) * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Richa Chadda as Sapna Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as SFG Agent Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan (voice only) * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja Uncredited * Ashok Beniwal as Farukhi * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Sapna, the woman Jai Singh Rathod carjacks, is an actress rather than a waitress. She does not ultimately betray Jai, instead helping him escape from the police and driving him to his car, and the two part on good terms. ** Trisha Rathod offers herself to Qureshi to save her daughter, however Qureshi is called away and does not rape her. She gets his phone during the struggle and confrontation. ** Rahul, Jiah Pastakhia's son, is seen entering the ATU rather than being merely mentioned. ** Raja Talapathi, Yakub Syed's employer, is introduced an episode early, and is seen with Vikrant Maurya from Aditya's inner circle. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 109 109